


His

by SamuelJames



Series: A Loving Dominant [4]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Dom/sub, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor gets the perfect Valentine's Day present from his Dom</p>
            </blockquote>





	His

**Author's Note:**

> Title: His  
> Pairing/Characters: Connor Temple/Tom Ryan, Abby Maitland  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Connor gets the perfect Valentine's Day present from his Dom  
> Kink: Dom/sub relationship,  
> Notes: Written for primeval100 for the Hidden In Plain Sight prompt. Set in the same verse as The Captain's Combats and Explicit Instructions  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"What did Ryan get you?"

Connor holds out his arm to show Abby his watch.

"It's lovely."

He removes it and shows Abby the inscription; Forever Mine Ryan

"It's like having part of him with me constantly. It's not the same as my collar but some people aren't even okay with the gay thing so I'm sure they wouldn't understand why I need to surrender control."

Abby hugs him. "Don't worry about them, Connor. I've never seen you so happy."

"Love does that."

Ryan passes by and touches his own watch. Abby is the only witness to their shared smiles.


End file.
